


Once Upon a Spanking

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Corporal Punishment, Dominance, F/F, Female Character of Color, Punishment, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan punishes Aurora for disobeying her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the spanking/paddling square on my Kink Bingo fic. Title inspired by Yet-Another-Werewolf on tumblr. I seriously SUCK at titles. It's honestly the hardest part for me.

“Aurora,” Mulan spoke in her firmest voice. Cora had gone and they were spending the night in the ruined castle before returning to camp. Snow had politely showed them to a room they could use, and found some more suitable clothing for Aurora to wear tomorrow. Snow and Emma were looking for food and preparing to rest for the night as well.

“Yes Mulan,” Aurora replied instantly, her eyes going straight to her feet.

“Why am I angry with you, Aurora?” Mulan asked.

“Because I disobeyed you.”

“How did you disobey me, Aurora?” Mulan asked.

“I tried to kill Snow. And I left camp after you told me to stay,” Auora said, her feet still cast down at the floor.

“You asked me to take control of you,” Mulan said. “You asked me to be your mistress. We agreed upon terms. Specifically that I would be obeyed.”

“Yes, Mulan,” Aurora said.

“Why?” Mulan asked.

“Because I don't trust myself to make decisions. Because I never know what's best for me, and I make wrong choices. Because I'm not comfortable taking care of myself. I need to care for another, and be taken care of by a master. When I try to take care of myself I wind up in trouble.”

Mulan pressed her hand against Aurora's cheek and raised the princess' face to look in her eyes.

“Do you trust me to take care of you?” Mulan asked.

“Yes,” Aurora said honestly, “I do.”

“Do you trust me to make smart decisions and keep you safe?” Mulan asked.

“Yes Mulan.”

“Then why did you disobey me when I told you to stay behind?” Mulan asked.

“I was angry. I blamed the women for Phillip's death. And I was scared.”

“What did you fear?” Mulan asked, holding Aurora's face in her hands, looking into the other woman's eyes.

“I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me,” Aurora admitted. “I didn't want to be left alone again.”

Mulan nodded.

“All right. Our partnership is still new. It is logical that you would fear abandonment. In the future I will train you to accompany me on missions, and teach you to defend yourself.”

“Thank you, Mulan,” Aurora said, trying to drop her eyes again.

“Tell me, Aurora, what are you feeling right now?” Mulan asked.

“Afraid and ashamed,” Aurora admitted.

“Why do you feel afraid and ashamed?”

“I am ashamed that I disobeyed such simple orders. I am ashamed that I disappointed you. And I am afraid that you won't want to keep me or care for me anymore. And I am afraid that you won't let me care for you, because you don't trust me,” Aurora said, her eyes still on the ground.

“Look at me, my Princess,” Mulan instructed. Aurora obeyed and looked her domme in the eyes. “I will not abandon you. I spent twenty-eight years helping Phillip look for you. Twenty-eight years of him telling me about you. And in the short time since his death I have come to care for you on my own accord as well. When you asked me to take ownership of you, I didn't agree just because Phillip was my brother-in-arms. I agreed because I wanted you. I want you. Do you understand?”

“Yes Mulan,” Aurora said.

“Good girl. It's going to take a little while for us to trust each other implicitly. I knew Philip for twenty-eight years, but I've only known you a few days. While we were awake you slumbered. So you it must feel like only last week that you were fleeing the beast Malificent.”

“Yes, Mulan,” Aurora said.

“It is my job to protect you,” Mulan said, “But I don't just protect you because I feel obligated to. I care for you, and also, I want you by my side. I worked alone for a long time before Phillip, but now I am accustomed to having a companion to care for me, and to look after. I will keep you safe as long as you choose to be my companion. I will not abandon you, this I swear to you on Phillip's memory.”

“Thank you, Mulan,” Aurora said. There were tears in her eyes.

“First, let's take care of your shame,” Mulan said. “For disobeying me, you must be punished. Take off your wrap and your gown and slippers. You may leave on your underthings for now.”

“Yes Mulan,” Aurora replied. She removed her wrap and slippers, and tried to get out of her gown. Her corset restricted her movement some, and she couldn't undo all the dress fastenings herself.

“Will you help me, Mistress?” Aurora asked.

“Of course,” Mulan said. “You're a good girl for admitting you couldn't do it yourself. If you are to be my companion, from now on you will wear clothes that are easier to move in. You won't need this gown anymore.”

“Yes, Mulan,” Aurora said, already beaming that Mulan was going to keep her. 

Mulan picked up Aurora's dagger. 

“Where did you get this?” Mulan asked.

“From one of my fairy godmothers. She said it will always protect me,” Aurora answered.

“This is a good blade. Do you know how to do much with it?”

“Not much,” Aurora admitted. “I haven't been trained much in combat.”

“I will soon change that. Let's rid you of this gown,” Mulan said. She lifted the dagger and cut through the lacings on Aurora's purple outer bodice. It fell away leaving her still in many layers of gown, undercorset, underchemise and pantalettes. Mulan noticed how ridiculous it was that Aurora's lower body would be so covered while her shoulders would be bare. A princess's gowns were certainly impractical. Mulan cut through the corset and gown, letting everything fall to the grown until Aurora wore nothing but the thin underchemise and pantalettes. Without the corset to hold it up, the loose underchemise also fell off the princess's petite frame.

Aurora shivered slightly as she stood in nothing but her pantalettes, her breasts bared. The cool air made her nipples harden slightly. Mulan went over and stoked the fireplace before continuing.

“Sit on the bed,” Mulan ordered. “Taking full breaths after all that time under lacing will be difficult.”

“Yes Mulan,” Aurora obeyed, stumbling slightly. It had been a long while since she had been able to move so freely.

“You will have no more need of fancy corsets. If your breasts impede you in physical activity we'll find you a less restrictive undergarment.”

“Yes Mulan,” Aurora responded.

“I am going to give you a spanking for disobeying me. As this is your first punishment, you may decide whether or not to keep your bloomers on. In the future, if you need a punishment, you will be naked. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Mulan,” Aurora said, and after a moment's hesitation she took off her pantalettes and stood naked before her domme.

“I want you to lay over the end of this bed, displaying your ass for me,” Mulan said, and Aurora obeyed. 

“This spanking is for disobeying me. Tell me how you disobeyed me.”

“I didn't trust you. I tried to kill Snow White, and I followed you after being told to stay behind,” Aurora said.

Mulan raised a gloved hand and brought it down hard onto Aurora's ass. Aurora squealed at the impact. Mulan brought her hand down again to the other cheek, watching the redness come up on Aurora's skin. She spanked her about a dozen times, alternating cheeks. She brought down two more hard smacks, hearing Aurora cry out, before she removed her gloves.

Mulan stroked over the heated, reddened flesh, checking that she hadn't broken the skin anywhere. They she gave Aurora six more light swats designed to sting more than hurt outright. When she finished, she came around the bed, and help Aurora lay on it on her side.

“You are forgiven,” Mulan told Aurora. “Everything that happened is over and done with. Now you're my good little girl.” She wiped the tears off Aurora's cheeks.

“Thank you, Mulan,” Aurora said quietly. 

Mulan kissed Aurora on the forehead.

“There's a big tub in the bathing room,” Mulan said. “After you've rested, heat up some water so we can bathe. I'm going to go and prepare those rabbits I shot.”

“Whose rooms were these?” Aurora asked. It was a large set of rooms, and the things around while old and often ruined had once been very fine. 

“Snow said it was her stepmother's chambers after her father passed. She doesn't like sleeping in here.”

“That makes sense,” Aurora said. She rose gingerly. “I'll get started on the bath.”

*!*

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write another scene here, but I couldn't quite get it out, so I'm going to save it for a sequel. Possibly containing bathtub sexytimes. ;-)


End file.
